


Birthday Q&A For You!!!

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Its my birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: It's my birthday! 🎂
Relationships: None
Comments: 71
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Q&A For You!!!

I just thought you should know that yes it is my birthday today!!!! I wanted to do a special fic but I couldn't come up with an idea in time.

I wanted to thank you all for making me so happy everytime I get a comment, kudos, or even a subscriber. You made my 2020, and 2021 so much better for me!!! I'm going to be honest, I've been suicidal 3 times and thanks to you guys you helped me not go into another phase.

That's one of the nicest presents I could get. Just so you know you don't have to do anything for me, instead maybe I could do a Q&A just because.

Well, let's get this Q&A started!!!

I really love you guys so much!!! 🖤❤💙💛💚


End file.
